Mist Kingdom
The Mist Kingdom is one of the locations visited in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. It is also seen in the bonus game, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. It was once a prosperous kingdom, but all of the inhabitants died when it was overtaken by a connection with the Fabled Land. The Mist Kingdom got its name from the misty marsh it is located in, not from the Mist Wolves that eventually overran it. History The Mist Kingdom was once a normal kingdom, ruled by an incredibly Greedy King. The motto of the King was "Wealth alone Triumphs". This King obtained a relic called the Wolf Talisman and used it to open a portal to the Fabled Land. However, doing so allowed the Wolf King and his Mist Wolves to enter the kingdom. A black mist moved through the kingdom, killing everything it encountered and turning the entire place into a ghost kingdom. Along with decimating the entire population, the kingdom itself was sucked through the portal into another realm. It only appeared on the earthly plane on nights of a full moon, although those who attempted to enter it were never seen again. This monthly appearance also meant that the Mist Wolves could leave the kingdom and wreak havoc in the forests surrounding it. Five hundred years passed before an ambitious Red Riding Hood Sister named Eldra entered the kingdom one night, intent on slaying the mighty Wolf King. She was successful in the attempt but was unaware that she would now take the Wolf King's place as the master of the Mist Wolves. As the Mist Kingdom continued to decompose around her, Eldra took her place as the Wolf Queen and the kingdom continued on as it had been. However, Eldra the Wolf Queen eventually got too ambitious and her actions caught the attention of the Fairytale Detective. The Detective and her cohorts put a stop to Eldra's attempt to plunge the earthly world into eternal darkness by traveling to the Fabled Land and destroying the Moonstones. The resulting explosion destroyed the Fabled Land, causing it to collapse and closing the portal that had plunged the Mist Kingdom into eternal darkness. As a result, the Mist Kingdom reverted back to the earthly realms. It is now accessible at all times and presumably habitable, though it is unknown if anyone is currently living there. Notable Former Residents * The Greedy King (deceased) * The Evil Witch (fate unknown) * The Captive Mermaid (fate unknown) * The Boy Who Cried Wolf (fate unknown) * Unnamed Father (fate unknown) * Eldra, the Wolf Queen (deceased) * Mist Wolves (extinct) Relevant Parables The Mist Kingdom (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy King who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the King spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the King had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Gallery The Red Riding Hood Sisters= Mist queen.jpg|The Mist Kingdom mist kingdom rises 1.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Rises mist kingdom rises 2.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Risen Mist entrance.jpg|Mist Kingdom Entrance mist city.jpg|Mist Kingdom City mist workshop.jpg|Mist Kingdom Workshop mist town hall.jpg|Mist Kingdom Town Hall Mist church.jpg|Mist Kingdom Church mist drawbridge.jpg|Mist Palace Drawbridge mist palace entrance.jpg|Mist Palace Entrance Mist dungeon sisters.jpg|Mist Kingdom Dungeon Mist courtyard.jpg|Mist Kingdom Palace mist ballroom.jpg|Mist Palace Ballroom Mist foyer.jpg|Mist Palace Foyer Wolfqueen bedroom.jpg|Mist Palace Royal Bedchambers mist hallway.jpg|Mist Palace Hallway mist treasures.jpg|Mist Palace Treasure Room Mist throne room.jpg|Portal to the Fabled Land Wolf riding.jpg|The Restored Mist Kingdom |-|The Boy Who Cried Wolf= Boy river.jpg|River in the Mist Kingdom Countryside 456552 456457797727588 814550380 o.jpg|Witch's Cottage in the Woods boy mist palace.jpg|Mist Palace in the Distance Boy griffin.jpg|Griffin on a Cliff, Mist Kingdom Countryside Boy cannon.jpg|Cannon Overlooking the Palace Boy village marketplace.jpg|Mist Kingdom Marketplace Boy king portal.jpg|The King Opens the Portal Boy mist cloud.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Disappears boy mist gone.jpg|The Mist Kingdom, Gone |-|Concept Art= Drawbrigde Concept Art.png|Drawbrigde concept art Entrance Concept Art.png|Entrance concept art |-|Artifacts= mist account.jpg|Workman's Account mist castle model.jpg|Mist Kingdom Palace Model mist kingdom emblem.jpg|Mist Kingdom Emblem mist kingdom plaque.jpg|Fallen Mist Kingdom Plaque mist kingdom sign.jpg|Sign Pointing the Way to Mist Kingdom mist castle miniature.jpg|Miniature Model of Castle |-|Other images= mist king portrait 2.jpg|The Greedy King mist kingdom queen.jpg|The Mist Queen's Remains mist kingdom parable.jpg|Mist Kingdom Parable Image 463270 423855720987796 1794065111 o.jpg|Mist Kingdom Game Art Mistking gem.jpg|"The Mist Kingdom" Parable Gem Vosges valley map.jpg Map tbwcw.jpg RrhsWallpaper2.jpg Category:Places Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Kingdoms